Many vehicles are provided with track undercarriages. Some examples are various military vehicles, excavators, bulldozers, off-road industrial vehicles such as feller bunchers, tree delimbers and so on. Appropriately-designed tracked vehicles can have advantages in cases where good traction, good flotation and/or low ground pressure are required. In a typical track system, an endless loop of track passes around a pair of idlers. Bogie wheels or rollers bear against the track between the idlers to transfer weight of the vehicle to the ground.
There is a need for cost effective track systems which permit the bogie wheels to move to accommodate uneven terrain under the tracks.